¿Feliz Navidad?
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: "No es la víspera de navidad. Y definitivamente no faltan sólo horas para que los villancicos comiencen a sonar. Harry y Ronald no están esperándola en la sala común para darle sus regalos." Esta historia participa en el Reto:Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el Reto: Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins._

**Nota**: ¡Otro dramione! Sí, si, lo sé, estoy cansona con esta pareja, pero ¿qué hago? Son mi obsesión. Este One me quedó medio raro, pero me gustó, asi que se aguantan xD. Naw mentira si quieren lanzarme tomates o lo que sea ya por donde hacerlo.

**Advertencia**: Usen un abrigo, _en serio_.

* * *

**¿Feliz Navidad?**

* * *

No es posible. Nada de _eso_ está pasando.

Su visión de la realidad seguramente está defectuosa. Nada de lo que ve allí es real. Ni siquiera la voz de Peeves burlándose de su situación. Es más Peeves ni siquiera está allí. Mucho menos su ropa ruidosa, extraña. Ni ese sombrero cubierto por un cascabel y una pajarita naranja. Nada lo es. Nada es real. Todo es un juego perverso de su desarrollado cerebro. Una broma que todos sus _malditos_ sentidos le están jugando.

No es la víspera de navidad. Y definitivamente no faltan sólo horas para que los villancicos comiencen a sonar. Harry y Ronald no están esperándola en la sala común para darle sus regalos. Ella no ha envuelto en la mañana los obsequios destinados a sus mejores amigos.

No está encerrada. _Por supuesto que no lo está_.

Peeves no la ha encerrado en una endemoniada habitación de la cual ella no tenía la menor idea de que existiera.

Y sobre todo…

Él no está allí. _Que Merlín tenga piedad de su persona._

Encerrado.

Y con ella.

— Deja de mirarme así, Granger.—dijo el susodicho.—Tampoco estoy saltando de gusto.—agregó.

Frío, arrogante, superior.

Imbécil.

Cobarde.

Y hurón.

— Cállate, Malfoy.—acotó asqueada.

De la situación. De que él estuviera allí. De que no fuera una alucinación. De que Peeves continuara burlándose. De estar encerrada. De estar allí con él. _De que Merlín esté jugando con su vida._

De que todo es real_. _Y de que sus oraciones no hayan sido escuchadas.

Y no desea que lo sea. _Joder, no, definitivamente no desea que sea cierto._

Quiere estar en la sala común de gryffindor esperando que sea medianoche y poder entregar los regalos que en la mañana se había esmerado en envolver cuidadosamente. Y que habían quedado perfectos, debía admitir.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para tratarme así?—inquirió enojado.— Sólo eres una sangre sucia.—acotó airado y asqueado el blondo.

Y el calificativo hacia su persona logra sacarla de su debate mental. Tiene la extraña sensación de que es la primera vez que alguien logra hacerlo, pero si es así poco le importa en ese instante. Él la ha llamado con el calificativo que odia desde segundo año cuando, valga la redundancia, Malfoy se lo había dicho frente al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y al de Slytherin.

Siente una especie de dejavu, con la ligera diferencia de que ignorando a Peeves ambos están solos y en una maldita habitación desconocida del monumental Hogwarts. Recuerda a Ronald, _defendiéndola_, pero ahora está sola. Y debe defenderse como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Obviando tercer año, claro está, cuando el personaje frente a ella casi cayó inconsciente gracias a un puñetazo propinado por su persona_. Y no puede evitar sonreír ante este recuerdo._

Hablando.

— Si piensas qué sólo por ser sangre pura eres superior a mí, te equivocas, Malfoy.— le acusó. — El dinero y la pureza de sangre no te hacen superior a nadie, si piensas así, vives una mentira. —acotó.

Siempre ha tenido la ideología de que con educación y buenos argumentos el mundo lograría ser un lugar mejor, lamentablemente, en el mundo no existían muchas personas que pensaran como ella. Y vaya que eran muy pocos los que pensaban igual que ella.

Por algo el P.E.D.D.O aún no había florecido como ella deseaba. Aunque esto no le iba a quitar sus ánimos de luchar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Y una parte de si estaba segura de que lograría su cometido a pesar de que el comienzo de su organización se viera plagado de tantos, _demasiados_, obstáculos.

Peeves los observa con sus ojos malos, oscuros. Y con la diversión brillando en ambos.

— La reina de saba* ha dejado sin palabras al hurón botador.— se burló el poltergeist.

Era un incordio. De eso no había duda alguna.

Y al parecer tenía razón, porque Malfoy aún no había rebatido sus palabras, de hecho estaba en total silencio, como si estuviera devanándose lo sesos para poder responderle.

— Cállate, Peeves. — exigió.— Te juro que lo primero que haré al salir de aquí será llamar al barón.— le amenazó.

El poltergeist tiembla ante la mención del fantasma, mira a todos lados como si con sólo mencionarlo el susodicho pueda aparecerte por algún lugar o atravesar la pared más cercana de repente, y entonces desaparece, dejándolos solos.

A ella y a Malfoy.

— Y en cuanto a ti, Granger. —comenzó a decir el rubio.— Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Eres inferior a mí, sólo por ser una sangre sucia. Y a pesar de que lo niegues soy mucho mejor que tu.— argumentó con decisión y orgullo de sus palabras.

Sólo suspiró.

Era lógico. Personas como Malfoy que desde la cuna los han mimado y educado creándole ideales absurdos como ese de la pureza de la sangre, difícilmente cambiaban de parecer, aunque se le presentaran miles de argumentos contradictorios a su educación.

¿Valía la pena hacerle entender a una persona como él que dejando esos estúpidos ideales ambos eran iguales? Personas de carne y hueso. Mago y bruja. Seres mágicos destinados a cosas grandiosas.

Ella era una chica amante de la lógica. _Y también de los libros._

Y esa misma le decía que no. Era una pérdida de tiempo hablar sobre la pureza de la sangre con Draco Malfoy. _Y con cualquiera que hubiera sido criado como él._

El chico más prejuicioso que había conocido en su corta vida.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con una persona como él? ¿Por qué siquiera tener una conversación con alguien como Draco Malfoy? No le aportaría nada medianamente bueno a su vida_. Y a la de ninguna persona, en realidad._

— Como quieras verlo, Malfoy.— dijo conciliadora.— Debido a que Peeves ha decidido que es divertido encerrarnos en este desconocido lugar de Hogwarts…—agregó con voz monótona—, me veo obligada a pedirte que dejemos las tonterías de adolescentes y mantengamos una distancia prudente entre ambos.— acotó.— La verdad no deseo pasar lo que queda de la víspera de navidad peleando contigo.— culminó con diplomacia.

Y se alejó lo más posible del chico. Después de todo quería evitar cualquier roce que fuera la causa de una nueva discusión sin sentido. Además de que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría encerrada en ese lugar con el, _como bien le decía Peeves_, hurón botador.

Hablando del príncipe de las serpientes él también se había alejado de ella, quizás asqueado de su presencia, tal vez enojado por estar allí y no en otro lugar. O podría estar, _aunque fuera un poco_, de acuerdo con ella y pensar que esa noche no era la mejor para entablar discusiones absurdas.

Tal vez podrían compartir ese recóndito espacio de Hogwarts siendo personas civilizadas.

* * *

Se abrazó a sí misma cuando el frío comenzó a calarle los huesos, estaba segura que de estar en su acogedora sala común, no estaría temblando y sus dientes no realizarían ese desagradable sonido al chocar entre ellos.

_Maldito Peeves_. Pero juraba que lo primero que haría al salir de allí sería acusarlo con Dumbledore y si era necesario hablaría con el mismísimo barón sanguinario. Su idea de navidad feliz estaba yendo por el caño. Sólo esperaba que Harry y Ronald no estuvieran muy preocupados.

_Joder_. Ese poltergeist se la iba a pagar, como que se llamaba Hermione Granger. Le importaba un comino que el incordio llevara siglos en Hogwarts, se merecía una buena reprimenda o tal vez, _si Merlín era bueno por una vez con ella y generaciones de alumnos_, ser expulsado del castillo.

Y de pronto la vio.

Entonces desechó la idea de seguir despotricando contra Peeves. Y a pesar del frío, de sus dientes castañeando, y del temblor de su cuerpo, sonrió.

Nieve.

Estaba nevando en Hogwarts. Y aunque la ventana no era muy amplia se podía observar el espectáculo en todo su esplendor. _En toda su hermosura_.

El colosal, maravilloso, hermoso y navideño espectáculo. Granizo cayendo desde el cielo decorando así con un aire invernal el monumento arquitectónico que era Hogwarts. _Y gran parte de Hogsmade._

Y al parecer no era la única que disfrutaba de la vista, pues Malfoy se había acercado a la ventana para ver el panorama de cerca. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, pero al parecer la hermosa imagen también lo había envuelto como a ella.

Entonces se dedicó a disfrutar la caída de los pequeños cristales de hielo sobre el castillo, considerando, analizando, que si ignoraba el detalle de que estaba encerrada en un lugar desconocido y con la persona más insoportable, además de prejuiciosa, del mundo mágico, aquella era una hermosa víspera de navidad.

Sólo esperaba que Harry y Ronald también pudieran disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo que les brindaba la naturaleza. También Ginny y por supuesto Luna, aunque no le parecería extraño que su Ravenclaw amiga estuviese viviendo el acontecimiento.

Luna era tan extravagante, tan poco lógica, tan diferente a ella. Y a pesar de que muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con los animales fantásticos de la Ravenclaw, también era cierto que la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

Desearía estar con ellos y viendo toda aquella hermosura de vista. _Pero estaba allí y con Malfoy_. Esperando, contando los minutos para que fuera navidad y poder entregarse los regalos, _aunque el de Luna tendría que entregárselo en la mañana_, observar como Ronald destrozaba el papel del regalo que ella tan meticulosamente había envuelto. Ver la felicidad en el rostro de Harry al ver tantos regalos sólo para él. Incluso el rostro sorprendido de Neville de ver otro regalo además del que su abuela nunca olvidaba enviarle.

El rostro de niña traviesa que Ginny colocaba cuando habría sus regalos. Las bromas que Dean y Seamus se hacían entre ellos. La sala común llena de calidez, amor y navidad. Un escenario tan hermoso como ese que ahora la naturaleza le brindaba.

Los villancicos habían comenzado a sonar a lo lejos, signo inequívoco de que ya era navidad, y de que ella no estaba en la sala común de gryffindor, con sus amigos. No estaba repartiendo y abriendo regalos, mientras tomaba sorbos de chocolate caliente. No estaba riéndose de lo divertido que podía ser ver las reacciones de sus compañeros de aventuras.

No estaba a punto de quedar sorda por la _maravillosa_ voz de la señora gorda, quien cantaba villancicos cuando el reloj daba la doce. No estaba recorriendo todos los retratos de la sala común deseándole feliz navidad a los personajes milenarios que la observaban sonrientes mientras le devolvían el, _valga la redundancia_, "feliz navidad".

No estaba riñendo a Dean y a Seamus por alguna bromilla navideña que seguramente estuvieran a punto de hacer, ya que los susodichos querían ser mejores bromistas que los mismísimos Fred y George, y al parecer estos eran quienes más los alentaban por medio de cartas.

No. Estaba allí, encerrada y con Draco Malfoy. Peeves se había marchado hacía horas seguramente a hacer más travesuras y escapando del nombre del fantasma de Slytherin. Sin embargo, si quitaba todo lo malo o intentaba ignorarlo, había sido una hermosa víspera de navidad y,_ ¿por qué no?, _también una linda navidad.

Al menos lo seguiría siendo si Malfoy continuaba comportándose o ignorándola daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo, pero cierto era que no había vuelto a iniciar una discusión en las horas que llevaban encerrados. _Y esperaba que el encierro terminara pronto_.

Y eso era algo que le agradecía.

— Esto… Feliz navidad, Malfoy.— soltó de improviso.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Y no era la única porque el aludido había volteado a mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En realidad no tenía idea de porque había dicho aquello, sólo desearía no haberlo hecho.

No haberse expuesto a que él le respondiera cuando se hubiera recuperado del asombro inicial.

— ¿Feliz? ¿Feliz navidad, Granger? ¿Es en serio? — cuestionó, irónico. — Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. Por lo que acabo de escuchar me parece que no.

Sí. No debió haber dicho nada.

— Sólo fui cortes, Malfoy. Tranquilízate no lo volveré a ser contigo.— acotó, enojada.

La vista que la naturaleza le ofrecía era hermosa, pero el chico de cabeza platinada arruinaba todo el panorama.

— ¿Cortes? ¡Por favor, Granger! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué también te deseara "_feliz navidad_"?

Si era sincera tal vez sí. Era lo mínimo que se esperaba por su cortesía. Pero había esperado mucho de Draco Malfoy.

— Sólo cállate, Malfoy.

— Oblígame. — la retó.

— ¡Por Merlín! Sólo quise desearle una feliz navidad a la persona que más cercana tenía… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Malfoy?—cuestionó airada.

— …— él se acercó tan rápido hacia ella que la sorprendió. Y sin embargo no respondió a su pregunta.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Sólo cállate, Granger.— le exigió.

— Bien.—aceptó, enojada.

— Bien.—dijo él en respuesta. Y se alejó de ella como si quemara.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por un simple "feliz navidad"? Ya lo había dicho, Draco Malfoy era el chico más prejuicioso que jamás había conocido. Ya no quería seguir aguantándolo, quería salir de ese endemoniado lugar, ir a decir feliz navidad a los cuatro vientos, dar y recibir regalos. Disfrutar de la hermosa vista con sus amigos.

Y como si Merlín al fin hubiese escuchado sus suplicas oyó el rechinar de una puerta. Sólo había una puerta en ese lugar, sólo una que la llevaría hacia su ansiada feliz navidad.

Lejos de Malfoy y sus tontos ideales.

Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la puerta de madera que le indicaba que era libre, que saldría de ese endemoniado lugar, que vería a sus amigos, que disfrutaría la navidad como es debido.

— Granger...— le escuchó.

Y volteó. Preparada para cualquier estúpida amenaza que el rubio pudiera decirle. Dispuesta a exigirle que la dejara en paz y que como ella intentara olvidar aquellos molestos momentos juntos, a solas.

— ¿Qué qu…?

Pero no esperaba que él la besara. Ni siquiera que la tocara.

— Feliz navidad, Granger.— Y mucho menos que dijera eso luego de soltarla.

Y se había ido. Con su andar elegante y arrogante. Sin mirar atrás.

Dejándola allí. En ese endemoniado lugar besada y confundida. Sorprendida. Y totalmente incrédula.

* * *

¿Buenas? Espero que les haya gustado algo, sino pues lancenme un avada y sean felices xD. La idea era relatar la primera navidad de este par juntos, junticos, y aunque me ha quedado un poco crack al final creo que está bien. Como sea me marcho, pero antes.

*¿Alguno ha jugado el videojuego de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal? ¿No? ¡Pues yo sí! Ejem, ejem. En fin en el jueguito Peeves suele decirle de esa forma a Hermione. No es mi culpa, es de quien hizo el juego, conste.

Ahora si. ¡Adiós!


End file.
